Desencontro
by Xia M
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika - Jogo de Palavras. :: Kai vs. OC :: :: One-Shot ::


_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Bem…eu não deveria estar a escrever neste momento. Eu tenho exame de código segunda-feira. Eu. Eu tenho. EU! Precisava tirar isso da minha mente…u.ú Bom, como toda a gente está empenhada em reviver a nossa adorada secção de Beyblade e como "O Espírito do Beyblade" foi oficialmente encerrado, porque não aderir também ao movimento? Então aqui vai a minha fic para contribuir. Espero que gostem! o/_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika – Jogo de Palavras. Não vai estar 100% no que viram até agora. Fic com um OC. Porquê? Porque também quero e tenho saudades! u.ú Tentativa de humor. One-Shot. _

_**Notas:**_

- Alexander

**- Kai**

_**- Perguntas**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. Alexander Ustinov pertence-me. Fic escrita sem quais quer fins lucrativos._

* * *

**Desencontro**

-x-

Pessoa cuja identidade não é da mínima relevância carrega num botão e abre duas portas de cada lado do seu escritório. Duas pessoas entram. As portas são fechadas. As pessoas sentam-se lado a lado, tentando controlar-se mentalmente. A pessoa dá a típica tosse para afinar a voz. Agarra em várias folhas de papel. Acerta os óculos e começa a ler.

-x-

_**Nome?**_

Alexander Ustinov.

**Kai Hiwatari.**

_*olhar mortal nº 1*_

-x-

_**Idade?**_

19 anos.

**19 anos.**

_*olhar mortal nº 2*_

-x-

_**Local de Nascimento?**_

Rússia.

**Rússia.**

_*olhar mortal nº 3* _

_*vontade de matar a crescer*_

-x-

_**Beyblade?**_

Força de viver.

**Vida.**

-x-

_**Fera Bit?**_

Black Knight, a melhor de todas.

_*olhar mortal nº 4*_

**Dranzer, a minha companheira para a vida. E, sinceramente, a ****melhor**** de todas.**

_*olhar mortal nº 5* _

_*vontade de matar a crescer novamente*_

-x-

_**Equipa?**_

The Demons.

**Bladebreakers.**

-x-

_**A vossa equipa iguala-se a…?**_

Os meus amigos, a minha família.

**Um bando de chatos e metidos…com os quais já não vivo.**

_*olhar de "Hiwatari, sabes que posso usar isso contra ti?"*_

_*olhar de "Experimenta!"*_

_*tosse para interromper os olhares*_

-x-

_**Objecto de valor?**_

A minha mota.

**O meu beyblade.**

-x-

_**Pessoa de valor?**_

Ling.

…

**Tenho mesmo que responder?**

_*olhar de "Hiwatari com medo? Esta tenho que ver!"*_

_*olhar mortal nº 6*_

…

**Tyson.**

_*olhar de "Hiwatari, estás feito!"*_

_*olhar de "Ustinov, eu mato-te!"*_

_*tosse nervosa para interromper os olhares*_

-x-

_**Melhor amigo?**_

Isso é a sério?

*_olhar de "Vejam só quem está com medo agora…"*_

_*olhar de "Hiwatari…!"*_

Que seja.

…

Nicolau.

_*olhar de "Hiwatari, é a tua vez…"*_

_*olhar mortal nº 7*_

**Outra vez? **

…

…

**Tyson.**

_*olhar de "Já te disse que estás feito?"*_

_*olhar de "Já te disse que estás morto?"*_

-x-

_**Pior inimigo?**_

Kai Hiwatari.

**Alexander Ustinov.**

_*olhar de compreensão nº…único*_

-x-

_**Maior desejo?**_

Huh…

_*olhar de "Isso é…nervosismo?"*_

_*olhar mortal nº 8 acompanhado por um "Morre Hiwatari!"*_

…

Céus…porque estou aqui?

_*olhar de "Queres que responda por ti?"*_

_*olhar de "Vai saltar do próximo precipício!"*_

Maior desejo…

…

…

…Ling…

_*olhar de "Quem está feito agora?"*_

_*olhar mortal nº 9*_

**Derrotar o Tyson.**

-x-

_**Kai para Alexander**_

O tipo mais irritante e convencido do mundo.

_*olhar nulo*_

-x-

_**Alexander para Alexander**_

Inteligente, perspicaz, persistente e teimoso.

_*olhar de "Isso é a sério?"*_

-x-

_**Alexander para Kai**_

**A pessoa mais enjoada e metida do mundo.**

**A sério, prefiro o Tyson.**

_*olhar de "Toda a gente já percebeu isso Hiwatari. Já o pediste em casamento?"*_

_*olhar mortal nº 10*_

_*tosse amedrontada para continuar*_

-x-

_**Kai para Kai**_

**Único. **

_*olhar de "Oh, por favor!"*_

_*olhar mortal nº 11*_

-x-

_**O tempo está a chegar ao fim…o que têm a dizer um ao outro?**_

Hiwatari…desaparece!

**Não sem antes desapareceres primeiro.**

Vais perseguir-me durante o resto da minha vida?

**Achas mesmo que ia perder o meu tempo contigo?**

És detestável, sabias?

**Tu também.**

Riquinho com a mania de Bad Boy…

**Cabeça de fósforo com a mania de Playboy…**

Repete, se tens coragem!

**Tenho mais que fazer.**

_*Kai sai do local*_

Palerma…

_*Alexander também se retira do local*_

-x-

Pessoa que assistiu fica sem reacção. No meio ao desespero atira-se da janela do primeiro andar. Com a cabeça às voltas, pergunta-se como podem existir duas pessoas tão parecidas que se detestam tanto…Pessoa desiste e desmaia.

-x-

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Ficou ESTRANHO! Ç.Ç Eu sei que sim! Primeiro, ficou completamente diferente do desafio, segundo ficou enorme e terceiro o final ficou forçado…nem sei que dizer._

_De qualquer forma, espero que alguém tenha gostado. Eu tentei. i.i E esta é a minha resposta ao desafio. Talvez surja com outra mais elaborada…a ver vamos. xD_

_Bye, bye! o/_

_E VIVA QUEM ESCREVE NA MELHOR SECÇÃO DE TODAS! \o/_


End file.
